chicagoblackhawksfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Kunitz
Chris Kunitz (born Christopher Kunitz on September 26, 1979) is a Canadian professional ice hockey left winger for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career College and junior Chris played Junior A in the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League (SJHL) with the Melville Millionaires for two seasons before joining the NCAA college ranks with the Ferris State Bulldogs in 1999–00. After a 79-point campaign in his senior year, he was a finalist for the Hobey Baker Award in 2003 (given to Peter Sejna), the same year Ferris State made it to the Division I Regional Finals, just missing out on the Frozen Four. Chris was part of the first Ferris State team to make a NCAA Tournament appearance (now joined by the 2011–2012, 2013–14, 2015-16 squads). Professional Anaheim Ducks Chris was originally signed as an undrafted free agent by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim on April 1, 2003. He split his professional rookie season between Anaheim and their American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Cincinnati Mighty Ducks. After spending the 2004–05 NHL lock-out with Cincinnati, he was picked up on waivers by the Atlanta Thrashers in 2005–06. However, Chris was re-claimed off waivers two weeks later by the Ducks and went on to play 67 games with them, scoring 19 goals and adding 22 assists for 41 points, surpassing Paul Kariya's club record 39-point rookie season in 1994–95 (he still qualified as a first-year player because he did not play the minimum required games with Anaheim in 2003–04 to register as his NHL rookie season; the record was broken the following season by Dustin Penner's 45 points). In the 2006–07 NHL season, Chris improved to 25 goals and 60 points. He went on to help the Ducks advance through the playoffs, past the Minnesota Wild, Vancouver Canucks, and Detroit Red Wings, en route to a Finals victory against the Ottawa Senators to capture both his and the franchise's first Stanley Cup championship. He had been injured during the semi-finals against the Red Wings, but returned late in the Stanley Cup Finals against Ottawa to help clinch the championship in game five. The next season (in 2007–08), Chris was named one of the team's alternate captains, his first time with the Ducks and his professional career. His production dipped to 50 points that season. Pittsburgh Penguins In the midst of another slow season in 2008–09, Chris was traded to the Pittsburgh Penguins along with prospect Eric Tangradi for defenceman Ryan Whitney. The move was also precipitated by a need for secondary scoring on the Penguins behind Sidney Crosby and Evgeni Malkin. During the 2009 playoffs, he recorded one goal and 13 assists as the Pittsburgh Penguins won the Stanley Cup in a rematch of the previous year's Stanley Cup Finals against the Detroit Red Wings, giving him his second championship in three years. On November 6, 2010, Chris played his 400th career game and recorded a goal in that game against the Phoenix Coyotes. On March 15, 2016, he played his 800th career game and recorded a goal against the New York Islanders. In the 2016 Playoffs, he recorded 4 goals and 8 assists for 12 points, as the Penguins went to defeat the San Jose Sharks in six games in 2016. It would be Kunitz's third Stanley Cup of his career, his second with the Pens. Since 2010, he has been a regular member of the Penguins' top lines with Evgeni Malkin and/or Sidney Crosby. On May 26, 2017, Chris sent the Penguins to the Stanley Cup Finals with a double overtime game winner in Game 7 of the Eastern Conference Finals versus the Ottawa Senators. He became the oldest player to score a game 7 playoff series winning goal at the age 37. The Penguins faced off against the Nashville Predators in the 2017 Finals, defeating them in six games to successfully defend the Stanley Cup, with Chris assisting on the series-winning goal. This marked his fourth Stanley Cup of his career, and his third as a member of the Penguins. Chris is the only active player to have won the Stanley Cup four times. Tampa Bay Lightning On July 1, 2017, Chris left the Penguins as a free agent and signed a one-year, $2 million, contract with the Tampa Bay Lightning. The Lightning announced through its social media account that Kunitz would wear the #14; he had previously worn the number with the Penguins and the Ducks. Chris recorded 13 goals and 29 points during the season. Chicago Blackhawks On July 1, 2018, Chris signed a one-year, $1 million contract with the Chicago Blackhawks. International Play Chris made his international hockey debut for Team Canada at the 2008 World Hockey Championships. He contributed 7 points in 9 games, helping Canada to a silver medal. On January 7, 2014, Chris was named to the 2014 Canadian Olympic Hockey Team. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Accolades College *All-CCHA First Team (2001–02) *All-CCHA First Team (2002–03) *AHCA West First-Team All-American (2002–03) *CCHA All-Tournament Team (2003) NHL *Stanley Cup (Anaheim Ducks) (2007) *Stanley Cup (Pittsburgh Penguins) (2009, 2016, 2017) *First All-Star Team (2013) Personal Life Chris attended Michael A. Riffel High School in northwest Regina, graduating in 1997. In July of 2008, he married Chicago-native Maureen Pfeiffer. They reside with their three children in Chicago. He and his family lived in the Bridgeville area of Pittsburgh during his tenure with the Penguins. Chris earned a degree in marketing and business from Ferris State. While attending the school, he became a fan of Major League Baseball's Detroit Tigers. Gallery Headshots kunitz 2005-06 season.jpg|2005-06 Season (with the Anaheim Ducks) kunitz 2006-07 season.jpg|2006-07 Season (with the Anaheim Ducks) kunitz 2007-08 season.jpg|2007-08 Season (with the Anaheim Ducks) kunitz 2008-09 season.jpg|2008-09 Season (with the Anaheim Ducks) kunitz 2008-09 season 2.jpg|2008-09 season (with the Pittsburgh Penguins after trade) kunitz 2009-10 season.jpg|2009-10 Season (with the Pittsburgh Penguins) kunitz 2010-11 season.jpg|2010-11 Season (with the Pittsburgh Penguins) kunitz 2011-12 season.jpg|2011-12 Season (with the Pittsburgh Penguins) kunitz 2013-14 season.jpg|2013-14 Season (with the Pittsburgh Penguins) kunitz 2014-15 season.jpg|2014-15 Season (with the Pittsburgh Penguins) kunitz 2015-16 season.jpg|2015-16 Season (with the Pittsburgh Penguins) kunitz 2016-17 season.jpg|2016-17 Season (with the Pittsburgh Penguins) kunitz 2017-18 season.jpg|2017-18 Season (with the Tampa Bay Lightning) kunitz 2018-19 season.jpg|2018-19 Season Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:1979 births Category:2018-19 Roster